


Feelings Anew

by Lunarelle



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Ficlet, Love, Memories, Past Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Sylvanas remembers feelings she had for Faith, and thinks, confusedly, about what she feels for her now.  Set during Chapter 6 of Fall and Rebirth.





	Feelings Anew

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to forgive me, I'm in a very odd mood as I'm typing this. I wanted to write something, and this is what came out of my head, almost unedited.
> 
> Disclaimer: the character sdepicted herein are the sole property of Blizzard Entertainment. Except for Faith, she's mine. I am merely a visitor in the wonderful World of Warcraft.

Faith.  She was...

She was in Undercity.

Thoughts swirled inside her head, old memories pulled from the furthest recesses of her soul.

Faith.

Faith Everstone.

The girl she had loved so ardently, for so long.  The girl she had wanted to be with, to kiss, to hold.

To marry.

Sylvanas had been completely unprepared to see her, and after a year spent with the Scourge, she felt that not much could shock her anymore.  But this had.  Her body had felt as though someone had dipped it in a bowl of lightning.  Her skin had almost sizzled.  Her hands had itched to touch her.

Her lips had remembered their only kiss.

Could it be that only fourteen months had passed since then?  Fourteen months, during which she had lived, died, and been reborn as an undead banshee, forced to commit the most heinous acts.

Forced to suffer at the butcher’s hands as he sent image after image of Faith into her mind.

Faith in terrible pain, bleeding from dozens of wounds.

Killed in a hundred different ways.

Raised into undeath, a hideous skeleton, dripping bits of flesh and black blood, her face only just intact, but distorted enough to be the stuff of nightmares.

She didn’t know which image had unhinged her the most, which one had caused whatever had been left of her sanity to tumble over the edge.

How she had screamed at those images!  How she had begged Arthas to stop.

_“I’ve already bent to your will!”_

But he had laughed.

_“You still care for her.  You still_ love _her.”_

She had shrieked then, as he had thrown more images at her the way he had thrown her body at Faith.

And she’d given up.  She’d known she would never see Faith again, that they would never be together again.  Would never have a chance at love again.

And anger had taken hold of her very being.  Anger.  Hatred.  Fury.  Rage.  Despair.  Those had been her emotions.

Until the second Faith had shown up in her throne room.

Seeing her had been like a kick to the gut, something that would have left her doubled over and gasping for air if she had still been alive.

Sylvanas shook her head, willing the memories to stop.

Faith was alive.  She was alive, and she had returned to her.  Had crossed an ocean to be with her, apparently caring very little about the fact that the two of them lived in two very separate worlds.

Living and undead.  They couldn’t.

_You shouldn’t even be here, Faith.  Why did you come back?_

She slammed her fist against the wall.

They couldn’t.

But could she forget everything?  Forget her love for this girl who had been her light, her soul, her everything.

_I loved you.  My arms hurt every day from not holding you., and my lips burned from the kisses we never shared.  I loved you, Faith, and he…_

She felt her lip start to tremble as more memories bubbled to the surface of her mind.

Faith swimming in the ocean behind Windrunner Spire.  The two of them sharing a bed that night and being so hyperaware of each other that sleep had eluded them both.

Their kiss, just before she had died.

She had loved her so much.

Arthas had taken that away from her.  She didn’t think she could love again.  Not Faith, not anyone.

Never again.

**The End**


End file.
